Olyan nincs, hogy olyan nincs
by Elina Scarlet
Summary: A Testvériségen alapuló történet, húgommal írjuk, pár új szereplővel. Az új erőkre szert tett Karmazsin mint ellenség, az alkimisták meghaltak, és az egyetlen ellenállás északon veti meg a lábát... De hova tűnt Roy Mustang, hogy kerül a képbe Tora Mustang és Lea Meeran, és kik azok az elemi alkimisták? Royai, Havoc/OC, Izumi/Sig, OC/OC


Prológus

Lea homlokát a vonat ablakához szorította, és üres tekintettel bámulta az elsuhanó tájat. Nem sírt, nem tudott sírni. Valami furcsa homályon keresztül érzékelte a világot, a hangokat tompán hallotta, ha szóltak hozzá, elsőre fel sem fogta. Az elmúlt pár hét – csak pár hét? egy évszázad! – mindent felforgatott, még most sem igazán értette, mi történt. Igazság szerint nem is próbált belegondolni. Túl friss, túl mély sebek…

Meghalt a nagyapja. Mindent tőle tanult, és most halott. Feláldozta magát, hogy ő élhessen. Nyílt harcban sosem győzték volna le, de ez a támadás alattomosabb volt annál. Olyan helyen csaptak le rájuk, ahol nem használhattak alkímiát halálos áldozatok nélkül, de az ellenségnek ez nem jelentett problémát. Még házakat is leromboltak… És a nagyapja meghalt. Csak egy sír maradt belőle, sok szép és kevésbé szép emlék, és az öröklött elemi alkímia. De az, ami ő maga volt, végleg elveszett, és megismételhetetlen.

És nem csak ő. Megpróbálta felvenni a kapcsolatot másokkal, de senki sem jelentkezett, és már félt tovább kutatni. Ha vannak is még elemi alkimisták, gyáva hozzá, hogy kiderítse, hányan maradtak.

És még ha csak az elemi alkimistákról lenne szó. Egy ősi rend, pótolhatatlan és erős, a legnagyobb veszteség, ha eltűnik. De nem csak ők tűnnek el – még azok az átkozott, gyenge, gyilkos, minden alkimista-normát felrúgó állami alkimisták is, akik azért olykor hasznosak tudtak lenni. Sőt, néha előfordultak közöttük többé-kevésbé normálisak is, még ha alkimista-esküről soha életükben nem is hallottak.

De ez még nem elég. A feketepiac létező dolog, és ő egészen jól kiismerte magát benne, így sikerült megszereznie azoknak a listáját, akik a pusztítás idején a központban voltak. Hivatalos lista, titkos, de ez nem jelentett akadályt az erre képzett megbízottaknak. És még azt is megtudta belőle, amit sosem akart tudni.

Riza halott. Ott volt, az ezredesével együtt. Azzal, aki megesküdött, hogy megvédi, aztán mégsem tudta. Együtt haltak meg, azok a bolond szerelmesek. Riza szerelemből lett katona, ishbali mészáros, mesterlövész. De ez mit sem számított most, hogy meghalt. Mikor beállt a katonasághoz, üvöltözött vele, elmondta minden rendű és rangú elmebajosnak, és komolyan is gondolta. Ha akkor hallgat rá… Még ma is élne. De az már az ő felelőssége, hogy Riza úgy halt meg, hogy azt hitte, az unokatestvére meggyűlölte a választásáért. Még akkor sem békült ki vele, mikor meglett volna rá a lehetősége. Lehet, hogy Berthold Hawkeye aljas áruló volt, a család fekete báránya, de Riza egy másik kategória. Tudta ezt, és tényleg a maga hülyeségéért haragudott rá, de… Riza katona volt. Tudnia kellett volna, hogy sosem lehet biztos benne, mennyi ideje van még hátra. Ki kellett volna békülniük, amikor lehetett. Most már nem lehet. Meghalt.

A vonat nagyot zökkenve megállt, Lea felugrott, és még épp idejében leszállt. A tovarobogó kocsik felkavarták a port, és mikor a kavargás elült, ott állt egymagában a jól ismert állomáson. Kicsit remegett a lába, ahogy elindult, aztán felgyorsított, és mikor befordult a sarkon, már szinte futott. Nem kellett sokat mennie, a hentesbolt nem volt messze az állomástól. Megdobbant a szíve a rég látott „meat" feliratot nézve, és könnyebben kezdett lélegezni. Nem maradt egyedül.

Először a bolt bejáratához ment, és már nyúlt volna a kilincs után, mikor megállította a „zárva" feliratú tábla. Zavartan vonta fel a szemöldökét, és belesett az üvegablakon. Sehol senki. Fura.

Megkerülte a bolti részt, és benyitott a kertbe. Itt is különös sivárság fogadta – a fű megnőtt és elgazosodott, az út máskor rendben tartott kövei között elburjánzott a pitypang. Megállt az út közepén és rossz érzését elnyomva átment a szomszédba. Az itt lakókat még régről ismerte, és remélte, hogy felismerik. Nem is kellett csalódnia – a család fia épp kint dolgozott a kertben, csak be kellett szólnia a kerítésen. Azonnal megismerte, váltottak pár szót, aztán rátért az őt érdeklő kérdésre.

- Nem tudod, hová tűntek? – intett fejével Izumiék háza felé. – Elköltöztek?

- Te még nem is tudod? – nézett fel a fiú. – Az Elric fivérek halála előtt közvetlenül elmentek a központba, azóta senki sem látta őket.

Lea körül megfordult a világ, csak úgy tudott talpon maradni, hogy a kerítésbe kapaszkodott. Távolról hallotta a fiú riadt kiáltását, de nem tudott reagálni rá. Fülében dobolt a vér, és csak az az egyre erősödő érzés árasztotta el minden porcikáját, hogy ez úgysem igaz, ez egyszerűen nem történhet meg, ez nem igaz… De hiába próbálta tagadni, minden, még az ujjait felsértő drótkerítés is azt sugallta, hogy igen, igaz.

Izumiékat sem látja soha többé.


End file.
